Kitsune Chronicles: Avatar
by anubis93
Summary: Naruto goes to the world of Avatar and helps aang on her journey to end the 100 year war


** Kitsune Chronicles: Avatar**

**Naruto X FEM. KYUUBI X KATARA X TOPH X FEM. AANG X TY LEE X SUKI X FEM. ZUKO X MAI X AZULA X FEM. JET X SMELLERBEE **

**DISCLAIMER: ANUBIS93 DOESN'T OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER**

"**NARUTO" –DEMON SPEECH**

'**_NARUTO'_ –DEMON THOUGHT**

"NARUTO" –HUMAN SPEECH

'_NARUTO'_ –HUMAN THOUGHT

In the Southern water tribe a swirling whirlwind of snow had appeared out of almost thin air. In the middle of this whirlwind as it died down a boy of what would appear of 18 years of age with golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that could reflect the ocean. This boy is named Naruto, "Ugh where am I? What happened?"

'_**I CAN ANSWER THAT KIT.'**_

'_K-KISARA IS THAT YOU?'_

'_**NO IT'S THE FUCKING EASTER BUNNY WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS?'**_

'_SORRY BABE BUT I'M A LITTLE DISORIENTED… HOW DID WE GET HERE?'_

'_**THAT FOOL MADARA UCHIHA USED A SPACE-TIME NINJUTSU DEATH SEAL ON US GUESS IT DOESN'T WORK ON THE KING AND QUEEN OF HELL HEH HEH.'**_

At that moment Naruto noticed he was naked. 'Oh crap I need some clothes' Naruto bit his thumb and smeared some blood on the seal on his left forearm, in a puff of smoke a pair of black Shinobi pants and navy blue Haori appeared along with a blue hilted katana. As Naruto looked around he noticed a small village in the distance it seemed like a good place to get to know about this world and to see if he could find a new adventure.

(Southern Water Tribe)

As Naruto entered the badly protected village a boy with a wolf tail hairstyle approached him and asked him what he was here for with a threatening tone. Naruto mentally chuckled and said "I'm just passing through… also if you're trying to fortify your village use better materials. The boy looked confused until Naruto spoke again "Okay, who is the village leader?" The wolf-tailed boy spoke again "I am."

"What is your name?"

"I am Sokka son of Hakoda."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. As I was saying your walls are penetrable snow is a very poor choice for barricade material…use ice or stone I can help if you will accept it."

Sokka extended his hand in acceptance of the deal although he was still fairly suspicious of this Naruto person thinking along the lines of 'Is he fire nation, he has the eyes of a warrior hmmm.' Naruto got in to a back stance (Where 70% of your weight is on your back foot) he took a deep breath and blew out in a slow steady stream freezing the snow into ice as he shifted his weight to his front foot.

A beautiful girl with ebony shin smooth skin in a deep blue Parka and blue pants with black boots. She looked on amazed at this feat of water bending prowess. "Wow, you're a water bender aren't you?" It came out as more of a statement than the question it was meant to be. "Why yes I am, you little artic lotus what may your name be?"

"I am Katara daughter of Hakoda where did you come from uhh … Naruto was it?"

"I come from a far off land and I was sent here as a result of a fiendish attack upon my person by means of an evil man named Madara Uchiha. So… Katara are you a water bender as well because if so I might be able to teach you the ways of Water bending."

Katara's face practically beamed happiness as she looked at Naruto but that soon turned into a blush as she got a good look at Naruto's face. _**'HEH**__**WELL WELL WELL NARUTO-KUN LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE A NEW POTENTIAL MATE THANK GOD SHE IS NOT AS LOUD AS THAT HOWLING BANSHEE HARUNO SAKURA.'**_

'_WELL KISARA-CHAN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ENCOURAGED ME TO EXPAND MY HORIZONS AND TO FIND MORE MATES.'_

"Hey, Katara stop flirting with the outsider even though he is useful I doubt he can fish." Sokka spoke in a condescending and haughty tone that not even royalty would ever use against another human being. "Hey Sokka if you are so sure that I will not catch a fish then let's make a bet." (Good thing that Sokka doesn't know the most important rule of life never bet against an Uzumaki.) Sokka not wanting to lose face or to prove his masculinity/stupidity accepted the challenge.

(Out at Sea)

As Naruto, Sokka and Katara where out at sea Katara started to water bend a fish in to the boat but at that exact moment Sokka reared back his arm and his whale tooth spear with it. This caused the bubble to burst and soak Sokka in freezing cold water. "Katara! Why is it that every time you play with magic water I always get wet? This caused Naruto to outright laugh his ass off and Katara to snicker at her brother. "Stupid little sister and her boyfriend always being useless."

"WHAT? SOKKA HAVE YOU EVER SEEN WHAT I DO? I CLEAN YOUR CLOTHES DO MOST OF THE CHORES AND I ALWAYS BRING IN MORE FISH THAN YOU! SO SHUT THE **FUCK UP!"**

As Katara ranted a ice glacier cracked and fell in the water and proceeded to create a massive water wave and had to dodge slabs of floating ice that presented a great danger to their whale skin and bone canoe. In the end the canoe was crushed in between to blocks of ice. Arising out of the sea was a huge dome of ice with two shadowy figures that appeared to be inside. Naruto charged his fist with youki (Demon energy) and punched the ice until one of the figure's inside the ice opened their eyes. The dome of ice burst open by a great magnitude of power so much that the celestial lights appeared where they were. When the mist cleared a figure inside the ice was a beautiful girl she has obsidian black hair big light brown eyes a slender face and marble pale skin she wore red and yellow orange robes that did nothing to hide her curves. If Naruto had to guess she was a large b-cup to low C-cup and she had a nice firm ass and arrow tattoos on her hands. Her clothes were so small that her midriff was showing as was part of her ass.

Naruto rushed to pick the girl up and said "Girl, are you still alive?" The girl slowly caressed Naruto's face and brought her face to his and asked "Where am I?" Naruto soon brought his blush under control and said in reply "The South Pole."

"Who are you, Girl?"

"I'm Aang and what is your name?"

"Naruto, now let's get you and your beast back to the village to talk some more okay?" Naruto flashed her a kind foxy smile and she blushed but fainted due to exhaustion.


End file.
